No le temas a tu pasado
by sOnLecE
Summary: Hola! aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo fic...Kagome no entiende loq ue ocurre, Shippo se enferma, a quien ve Kagome? pero....como Anna Kyoyama conoce a Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

No le temas a tu pasado  
  
Capitulo 1° Yoh-gumi  
  
Yoh se encontraba bajo el árbol de cerezos, estaba solo, y hasta el mismo se sentía solo, Manta, su mejor amigo, se había ido de vacaciones desde las finales de shamanes donde el ganador fue Yoh, pero ese día había ocurrido algo  
  
Yoh suspiro-Si...aun lo recuerdo- Yoh cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar mientras el viento movía sus cabellos  
  
?Recuerdos?  
  
-...El ganador es Yoh Asakura!!!!!. Anunciaron haciendo que el publico enloqueciera, gritaban, apoyaban, lloraban, etc...  
  
Yoh, cansado por su pelea, volteo a ver a su publico, sonrió y levantó a Harusame en forma de victoria  
  
-Fue un gran honor contra ti, pero sigo siendo el mejor, no lo olvides- Ren le guiño el ojo  
  
Entre tanta multitud una chica fue corriendo hacia el ganador, Yoh volteo a verla y sonrió  
  
-Anita...- pronuncio Yoh recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a su prometida para abrazarla, lo cual hizo  
  
De pronto sintió sollozos de Anna  
  
-...Ya paso todo- pronuncio Yoh mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Anna  
  
Pero de repente ella se soltó, a Yoh le sorprendió pues su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse al de ella, Anna lo volteo a ver los ojos llorosos  
  
-Yo...yo no te puedo querer.....-Anna se alejó un poco, para que sus amigos lo felicitaran, Yoh se encontraba sin entender, acaso escucho eso?  
  
?Fin de recuerdos?  
  
-Sr. Yoh...sr.Yoh. despierte, tiene una llamada -Yoh abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la chica de rosa  
  
-Ah? Tamao? Quien me llama?- Tamao le sonrió y sonrojada le paso el teléfono  
  
-Es su amigo Manta- Yoh toma el teléfono  
  
-Ah! Gracias Tamao- Yoh se llevo el teléfono al oído  
  
-Manta?- preguntó Yoh desconfiado  
  
-HOLA! YOH!- se escuchó un gritó(mas bien chillido) de Manta  
  
-Cuando te piensas venir?-preguntó Yoh directo  
  
-No! Ya no voy a volver me quedaré aquí en Londres con Lyserg- se escucha una carcajada de Lyserg y de Manta  
  
-No bromees- respondió con frialdad Yoh  
  
-Uy por estar mucho con Anna te acostumbraste a ser frío tambien?- bromeo Manta  
  
-No me hables de ella...- respondió casi en un suspiro Yoh  
  
-ok, ok, pero no te amagues, mañana llegó en la mañana, o te preocupes yo voy a tu mansión(nota: pues si se convirtió en el rey shaman tiene mansión, y mil de cosas mas, ok?) salúdame a Anita, a Tamao, a Horo-horo, Ren y Ryu....Ah! y a Amidamaru- informo Manta  
  
-Deacuerdo, dime, Lyserg también vendrá?- se escucho un gran silencio  
  
-Sip, dijo que si, bien nos vemos mañana, bye!- y Manta colgó  
  
-Tamao, mañana vendrá Manta con Lyserg, y ya sabes que siempre que ellos vienen los demás también vendrán y también Hao que de seguro viene a molestar, podrías preparar los cuartos?- pidió Yoh  
  
-Claro que si Sr. Yoh- Tamao sonrió, y se alejó con el teléfono  
  
Yoh se le quedo mirando  
  
-como esque no me enamore de ella?- pensó Yoh  
  
-TAMAO!- gritó Yoh  
  
Tamao volteo y roja preguntó: -que desea sr Yoh?-  
  
-Tamao, como esta la señorita Kyoyama?- La sonrisa de Tmao se borro y se volvió mas bien a una mueca  
  
-No a salido de su cuarto desde la semana pasada que llegamos, me preocupa- Tamao intento de quedar bien  
  
-trataré de verla...bien gracias por tu atención- Yoh arranco una rosa del jardín y se la dio a Tamao, ella sonrió y se puso de nuevo roja y siguió de nuevo su camino  
  
Yoh se levantó, se limpio su ropa y fue directo a su mansión, cada detalle lo vio como si fuera un museo. La casa era blanca, en cada pared había una foto de todos sus amigos, o sus amigos solos, en un cuarto enorme había 10 paredes en las cuales había una foto de cada amigo por ejemplo Manta en una y abajo se encontraba una cosa de la persona, ejemplo en Manta se encontraba una enciclopedia, etc....En cada cuarto había enormes ventanas y se veían precisos paisajes. Yoh caminaba tranquilamente y veía una foto sonreía pronunciando: "recuerdo este día..." después subió las escaleras, y de ahí se veía la mayoría de los cuartos del piso inferior sonrió y pronuncio: -no puedo creer que esta casa es mía-  
  
-Hay tantas cosas y a la vez se siente tan sola...- Yoh siguió caminando escaleras arriba  
  
En el piso superior se encontraban mínimo 10 cuartos, de los cuales 8 eran habitación y las otras 2 eran de Amidamaru donde hacía destrozos con Bason y sus amigos. Desde que Yoh se mudó a esa casa los chicos casi no lo iban a visitar pues se encontraba muy lejos. Yoh se repente se paró en una habitación que decía: Kyoyama, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero no lo hizo  
  
-...no me atrevo a volver a ver su rostro- pronuncio muy bajito Yoh, y volvió a recordar  
  
?Recuerdos?  
  
Yoh entró en la habitación del hotel, y como era el único hotel abierto a las 4:00 a.m. pues consiguieron pocas habitaciones haciendo que la mayoría quedara en parejas: Horo-horo con Pilika, Ren con Jane(hermana de Anna), Ryu con Manta, y Lyserg con Hao; Yoh vio a Anna ya se encontraba en la cama, el se vistió lo mas calladamente posible y se metió a la cama  
  
-...Anna?...-susurro Yoh  
  
-...mande...-susurro Anna  
  
-te puedo preguntar una cosa?-  
  
-si...-  
  
-a que te referías con que no pued....- pero Yoh fue interrumpido  
  
-...descubrí mis vidas pasadas y encontré lo que ocurrirá si empiezo a sentir algo por ti....será mas doloroso perderte....-explico Anna su voz parecia que se rompia  
  
-NUNCA ME PERDERAS ANNA!-gritó Yoh sobresaltado ante la explicación  
  
-...Lo siento Yoh yo no puedo sentir nada......- y Anna fue la interrumpida pues le sobresaltó que Yoh se encontrara delante suyo  
  
Yoh miro fijamente a Anna, y ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas y se las limpio con el torso de la mano y después susurró -no le temas al amor....- e Yoh tomó el rostro de Anna delicadamente, ella tenía los ojos de sorpresa mientras se acercaban los dos chicos....hasta quedar en un tierno beso.....De pronto se separaron  
  
-Yoh! Baka!-Y Anna le dio una cachetada  
  
-Pero....-Yoh tomaba su mejilla por el dolor de la cachetada  
  
-Pero nada! Aprovechado! No me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas!-gritó Anna y se tapó el rostro con la cobija, dejando a un confundido Yoh  
  
?Fin de recuerdos?  
  
-....mejor me voy...- e Yoh se fue de aquel lugar  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación...  
  
-Yoh......no dejo de pensar en ti.....- pronuncio Anna mientras lagrimas corrían su rostro  
  
Al día siguiente, Yoh se encontraba en su habitación, dormido, pero comenzó a escuchar......  
  
CRASH! CRASH! PUM! PUM! SPLASH! SPLASH!  
  
-....ya llegaron...- pronuncio con algo de fastidio Yoh, se levantó se metió a dar un baño, se cambio y bajó  
  
-HEY! YOH!!- gritó Lyserg, ahora estaba un poco cambiado, mas alto, mas esbelto, mas sonriente  
  
-Lyserg!- Yoh saludo a su amigo, entonces se escucho  
  
-YA BAJO YOH!- gritó Manta desde el patio  
  
Yoh sonrió, lo cual no había hecho desde hacía ya varios días, llegaron Ren, mas guapo de lo que esta(nota: NO ME GUSTA REN _), Manta siendo el mismo...inteligente, Jane mas grande, Horo-horo con la mirada de que: TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE CONTARLES, Hao con rostro de malhumorado y....una chica?  
  
-Hola a todos!- saludo en general Yoh  
  
-Hola Yoh!- Jane corrió con su amigo y lo abrazo  
  
-Hola Yoh!- saludo con la mano y con una sonrisa Ren  
  
-HOLA CHICO!- Manta mientras sonreía  
  
-Hola- saludo sin ningún entusiasmo Hao  
  
-Típico de ti- dijo Yoh al ver como le saludó Hao  
  
-YOH! QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!- gritó Horo-horo mientras entraba a la casa  
  
-Dime Yoh donde esta mi hermana?- preguntó Jane mientras esperaba una respuesta ansiosa  
  
-Debe estar en su cuarto....-Jane corrió a la habitación de su hermana  
  
-y bien, díganme quien es esta chica?- preguntó Yoh señalando a una chica pelirroja los ojos morados y ropa gris  
  
-Ah! Es mi novia se llama Luanda Túfe- respondió Hao sin ningún entusiasmo, la chica sonrió levemente  
  
-Mucho gusto Luanda soy Yoh- se presentó el dueño de la mansión  
  
-Yo soy Ren Tao- le siguió el chico de ojos dorados  
  
-Yo soy Horo-horo- mostró una gran sonrisa el chico de cabellos azules  
  
-Lyserg Diethel- hizo una reverenda el chico ingles  
  
-Y yo soy Manta Oyamada- Manta sonrió como niño chiquito  
  
-Mucho gusto chicos- dijo algo apenada Luanda  
  
-Ella es una espiritista- explico Hao  
  
-Espiritista? Como Anna?- preguntó Manta  
  
-No tonto!, Anna es una sacerdotisa- corrigió Ren a su estilo  
  
-Yo puedo conectarlos a vidas pasadas....- explicó Luanda por si sola  
  
-GUAU! Increíble- se sorprendio Yoh  
  
-La mayoría de las espiritistas cuando quieren llevar a gente a sus vidas pasadas fracasan- explico Anna quien bajaba las escaleras con Jane  
  
-ANNA!- gritaron todos de asombro  
  
-Lo siento por bajar tarde esque estaba muy cansada- Anna se veía realmente débil, Ren, Lyserg y Jane la ayudaron a sentarse en un sillón  
  
-Por que dices que las espiritistas la mayoría de las veces fracasan?- preguntó algo molesta Luanda  
  
-Yo tengo una prima que es espiritista y nunca a podido......- Anna fue interrumpida  
  
-Pero eso no significa que Luanda no pueda- defendió Yoh, Anna lo volteo a ver sorprendida, él actuaba muy raro  
  
-No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo la mayoría, pero como quieran....- Anna volteo a ver la ventana para evitar su enojo ante la interrupción  
  
-Me he dado cuenta que todos ustedes.....- pero Luanda fue interrumpida  
  
-HE LLEGADO!- gritó desde la puerta Ryu  
  
-Pasa Ryu!- invitó Yoh, Ryu se puso al corriente enseguida y se disculpo mil veces con Luanda  
  
-BIEN! BIEN! TE PERDONO PERO CALLATE! ¬.¬- gritó desesperada Luanda  
  
-Así es Ryu, bien, nos decías?- trató de seguir la conversación Yoh  
  
-Ah?...ah si! Bien al llegar he notado que la mayoria de ustedes estan en su tercera vida....- Luanda puso rostro de misterio  
  
-Tercera vida? Explícate- pidió Ren  
  
-Me refiero a que ya han tenido en el pasado 2 vidas antes....- explico Luanda  
  
-Sea que te refieres....conozco sus antepasados- todos voltearon a ver a Anna sorprendidos  
  
-No deseo hablar de eso....- Anna vio con nostalgia a Yoh, quien se dio cuenta pero no comentó nada  
  
-Quieren que los lleve a su primer vida?- preguntó Luanda ansiosa de saber la respuesta  
  
-Sería genial- opinó Ren imaginándose su pasado  
  
-Aquí traígo té para cada quien...- anuncio temblorosamente Tamao, Yoh con los ojos le dijo que los pusiera en la mesa que se encontraba delante de él.  
  
-Gracias Tamao- agradecieron todos al mismo tiempo, ella se sonrojo y estaba apunto de irse cuando......  
  
-Espera!....- Tamao volteo a ver quien le llamaba y vio a Yoh  
  
-Quédate, iremos al pasado a ver a nuestros antepasados- Yoh le dio una se sus tiernas sonrisas y extendió la mano como invitación  
  
Tmao muy sonrojado asintió, Anna vio de reojo lo que ocurría, y siguió viendo la ventana, "se ve molesta" pensó Ren quien la miraba  
  
Luanda le dijo en voz baja a Hao que cerrara las cortinas, a Manta que apagara la luz, a Yoh que trajera unas velas, a Ren que trajera sillas para todos. Los 4 chicos obedecieron a las ordenes, todos se veían entusiasmados por lo que ocurriría....  
  
-Bien, todos siéntense en una silla- comenzó decir Luanda, todos obedecieron  
  
-Ahora, tómense de las manos y no se suelten- prosiguió Luanda, quedando: Luanda con Hao, Hao con Manta, Manta con Yoh, Yoh con Jane, Jane con Anna, Anna con Ren, Ren con Lyserg, Lyserg con Horo-horo, Horo-horo con Ryu, Ryu con Tamao, y Tamao con Luanda cerrando el circulo, Luanda se levantó y prendió las velas, una vela enfrente de cada chico, y entonces comenzó todo  
  
Luanda miro al techo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar......  
  
-En este día, en este momento, deseo dios del mal dios del bien que nos lleven por una semana a la primera vida que vivimos en este mundo, yo Luanda, del clan Túfe, te lo imploro llévanos a cada de las personas que tengan una vela enfrente a nuestra primera vida!- lo gritó Luanda, los chicos cerraron los ojos como arte de magia mientras que él techo comenzaba a brillar y un camino al pasado empezaba.............  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Notas de la autora: HOLA!!!!!! He regresado, y ahora con un fic con mi sister, bien les puedo decir que este es el primer capitulo de 10 o 9....O.o, jeje, este fic es crossover, para l@s que no sepan que significa es: varios animes en un mismo fic, en este es Shaman king como pudieron leer, Inu-Yasha del próximo capitulo 2° Inu-Yasha-gumi, y Rurouni kenshin, a mi parecer son unos de los mejores animes que han existido esos tres.....aparte de que son mis favoritos, pero que les ocurrirá a los chicos? Que esconde Anna? Quienes son los antepasados? En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán, cuídense, sayonara!!  
  
Atte. MKÂÂHHTD(MôRtÎcÎå KåÖrÚ ÂnNã ÂsÂkÛrÀ HïMúRà HóRó TãO DìËtËl)  
  
Anna kaoru asakura himura: hola!!!! Espero que les este gustando!!!! Se los puedo asegurar que va a quedar con ganas, y mas con el aóyo de todos ustedes, ya que esperamos mi "sister" y yo que nos dejen algunos reviws, ehh!!! Sayonara!!!! Ja-ne!!! Cuídense para que sigan leyendo otras de nuestras historias!!. 


	2. InuYasha gumi

No le temas a tu pasado  
  
Capitulo 2°: Inu-Yasha-gumi  
  
-el sonido del mar.....el sonido del viento.....y el cielo azulado, es lo hermoso en este día- pensaba Kagome mientras miraba el cielo  
  
Kagome estaba en el pasto, ya había pasado tiempo después de la pelea contra Naraku y ya tenían la piedra de Shikon  
  
-Que me ocurre? Por que me enojo cada vez mas con Inuyasha, y ahora mas - reflexionaba Kagome, días anteriores Kagome peleaba seguido con Inuyasha hasta por que la mosca volaba a lado de él se enojaba.  
  
-Será por que me quiero ir y como la piedra necesita de mi no puedo irme?......tal vez quiero desquitarme contra alguien....pero debo de ver el lado bueno, aquí tengo buenos amigos, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Mioga, etc.....pero....Kikyo? desde que recuperamos la piedra no hay día no que no haya tratado de matarme..- Kagome se dio media vuelta quedando su rostro contra el piso, comenzó a ver a cada amigo, Shippo permanecía inconsciente en la tierra al lado de un lago, Inuyasha se reía de él, Sango golpeaba a Miroku quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras que Mioga leía un libro  
  
-No me debo preocupar por Kikyo si tengo estos amigos,(sonríe) pero....por que me sentí tan mal cuando vi a Inuyasha besando a Kikyo? Me sentí vacía, sola........será un sentimiento del amor? No, no, yo no puedo sentir nada por el(deja de sonreír) él le pertenece a Kikyo..... es un baka....un BAKA!- Kagome cerró sus ojos se disponía a llorar pero entonces escucho  
  
-KAGOME!!!!! Ven! - Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome, Kagome se le quedo mirando por unos instantes y después se levantó, volvió a sonreír y pensó -es un Baka sin ninguna duda, pero es mi baka!- Kagome rió en voz baja  
  
-Que te ocurre? Te vez deprimida?- preguntó Inuyasha algo preocupado  
  
-Si! Estoy muy enojada por que golpeaste al pobre de SHIPPO!- gritó Kagome  
  
-Yupi....veo 17 Kagomes......- pronuncio Shippo, después comenzó a reírse como tonto -OH NO!- gritó Inuyasha, tomó a Kagome por la cintura y le elevó al árbol donde estaban Sango y Miroku, acto seguido, Shippo vomita  
  
-ME SIENTO MAL!- Shippo comienza a llorar, Kagome corre hacia Shippo y lo carga  
  
-se dice gracias- pronuncio enojado Inuyasha  
  
Kagome toca la frente del pequeño  
  
-Inuyasha! Shippo tiene calentura!!!- grita asustada Kagome, pues no sabe lo que tenga el pequeño  
  
Inuyasha no responde, solo toma a Kagome por la cintura y sin querer la suelta, ella cae sobre Miroku  
  
-IDIOTA! QUE TE OCURRE?- Grita muy molesta Kagome  
  
-Mato 2 pájaros de un tiro- Trato de no admitir su error Inuyasha, cerro sus ojos  
  
Kagome se levanta con dificultad, se limpia su falda verde y se acerca a Shippo, lo carga entre sus brazos y va caminando por el sendero  
  
-A donde vas?- pregunta Inuyasha abriendo un ojo para ver que hacía  
  
-QUE TE IMPORTA! ABAJO!- gritó Kagome, Sango observó el asunto y tomando su arma corrió para alcanzar a Kagome mientras que Miroku ahorcaba a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo  
  
-Será mejor que recoja las cosas de la señorita Kagome, señor Inuyasha- recomendó Mioga  
  
Inuyaha comenzó a levantar cosas mientras Miroku le ayudaba  
  
-Que le hiciste esta vez?- preguntó Miroku con mucha normalidad  
  
-Yo nada- contesto secamente Inuyasha  
  
-Entonces que le ocurre?- Miroku dejo de ayudar para mirar fijamente a Inuyasha, él también dejo de hacerlo  
  
-No lo se, a nadie se lo dice- Inuyasha se escucho triste, tomó las cosas de Kagome y camino por el sendero dejando a Miroku y a Mioga solos  
  
-Crees que Kagome este triste por que Kikyo siempre la este atacando?- preguntó a Mioga  
  
-Es posible- respondió la pulga  
  
-Tu sabes algo?-preguntó desconfiando de la pequeña pulga  
  
-No- dijo con decisión Mioga  
  
-Dimelo todo- continuo Miroku  
  
-Ella tiene sueños con una chica rubia, y una chica igual a ella, debe de tener miedo de eso, no?- confeso Mioga  
  
-Los sueños son malos, traen la maldad a la realidad..- Mioroku corrió para alcanzar a Inuyasha y siguieron el camino  
  
Mientras con las chicas.....  
  
-Kagome?- preguntó Sango que no la dejaba de ver  
  
-Dime- respondió Kagome mirando al frente  
  
-Que te ocurre, por que siempre tan seria?.....- preguntó por fin Sango  
  
-Lo que me ocurre es......- Pero entonces se escucho: "shhhh.....kagome......shhhh.....silencio....kagome...." después una sombra se movio adelante  
  
-Es ella!- Kagome aventó a Shippo con Sango, quien afortunadamente atrapó, y salio corriendo, acto seguido  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El gritó de Kagome sonó por todos los lugares, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron corriendo a ver que ocurría, al llegar vieron a Sango muy preocupada y a Kagome apuntó de caerse de un rascacielos, entre Inuyasha y Miroku la subieron, Sango le dio a Shippo a Miroku y abrazo a su amiga, estaba tan preocupada  
  
-Chicas! Siempre se preocupan por todo- dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha  
  
-Todo esta bien, vamos con Kaede para que cure a Shippo- pronuncio Kagome, algo débil, tomo a Shippo en sus manos y siguió caminando  
  
Durante el camino nadie se atrevió a preguntarle: "que te ocurrió?" pues no era muy prudente, al poco rato llegaron al pueblo y a casa de Kaede  
  
-Que les trae por aquí chicos?- preguntó siempre alegre Kaede  
  
-Shippo se puso muy mal, Inuyasha lo golpeo- respondió enojada Kagome, Kaede tomo a Shippo y lo metió a la casa para revisarlo, mientras ellos se quedaban afuera esperando la respuesta  
  
-ERES UN BAKA INUYASHA! SI LE OCURRE ALGO ES TU CULPA Y NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!- gritaba Kagome, sostenida por Sango que usaba todas sus fuerzas para detenerla y que no golpease a Inuyasha  
  
-QUE? MI CULPA ESTAS LOCA! NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEA UN DEBIL! YO SOLO LE DI UN GOLPE Y YO MIDO MI FUERZA PARA PELEAR CONTRA ESE PEQUEÑO!- se defendía Inuyasha mientras Miroku lo sostenía para que no se pelease con Kagome  
  
-PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?- gritó Kaede saliendo de su casa  
  
-Como esta Shippo?- se apresuro a preguntar Sango  
  
-No se encuentra muy bien, tiene temperatura y se queja mucho de su estomago, Kagome te quería pedir.....- Pero Kaede fue interrumpida  
  
-Claro! Llevare a Shippo a mi tiempo y ahí hay mas avance medico, y sabrán que hacerle a Shippo- Kagome se metió a la casa de Kaede tomo a Shippo y estaba apunto de irse pues nadie la detenía cuando.....  
  
-Kagome!- Kagome volteo y vio a Inuyasha  
  
-Espero que regresen con bien tu y Shippo- Inuyasha se sonrojo al instante, Kagome sonrió y saltó al pozo  
  
Paso del pasado a su tiempo, de pronto Kagome se encontraba en un pozo muy frío, Kagome volteo a ver a Shippo quien respiraba con dificultad, y se dio cuenta  
  
-Shippo!- gritó Kagome, pues el pequeño zorrito no tenía su cola, y no tenía nada anormal, parecía un pequeño niño  
  
-cuando...estoy...en...el...presente...soy...un...niño...normal...- Dijo Shippo inconsciente  
  
Kagome suspiro, pues así no tendría que dar explicaciones a los doctores  
  
-SOTA! ABUELO!- Gritaba Kagome, sin obtener respuesta  
  
-Rayos! Nunca vengo y cuando vengo no están!- gritaba Kagome, de pronto una escalerilla apareció, Kagome bendijo su suerte y subió  
  
-Me alegra que por fin lleguen...- pero Kagome no vio a nadie  
  
-Que raro- pronuncio, pero se escucharon sollozos de Shippo  
  
-Ah! Lo olvidaba, no hay tiempo- Kagome corrió muy rápido, entro a la casa y vio su familia reunida  
  
-HERMANA! QUE HACES AQUÍ HEY! A DONDE ME LLEVAS??- gritaba Sota, pues Kagome lo tomo de un brazo, agarro las llaves del carro que estaban en la mesa y salió disparada  
  
-Sota! Cuida a Shippo tenemos que llevarlo al hospital- explicaba Kagome mientras arrancaba, Kagome manejaba y Sota cuidaba al pobre Shippo  
  
-PERO QUIEN ES? DE DONDE ES? ES EL HIJO TUYO Y DE INUYASHA?- Kagome freno bruscamente y volteo a ver a su hermano  
  
-NO SEAS BAKA!- gritó Kagome mientras lo veía con ojos de amenaza tanto que Sota temblando de miedo dejo de hacer preguntas  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron al gran hospital blanco, Kagome pidió una camilla de urgencias mientras hablaba con el doctor, se llevaron a Shippo al poco rato, en la ofinina del doctor  
  
-El pequeño Shijoru tiene el apéndice mal, tendremos que operarlo cuanto antes- informo el doctor  
  
-Haga lo que quiera, con que lo salve y no le ocurra nada- Finalizó la conversación Kagome  
  
Pasaron no mas de 5 horas, y Sota se encontraba dormido en las piernas de su hermana quien comenzaba a cabecear, de pronto la puerta donde decía: SALA DE OPERACIONES se abre, sale el doctor, Kagome se levanta al instante dejando a su pobre hermano tirado en el suelo  
  
-Ya termino?- preguntó Kagome ansiosa por la respuesta  
  
-Si, el chico esta muy bien, pero es extraño, sus cicatrices ya sanaron y no a pasado mucho de que terminamos- explico el doctor un poco confundido, Kagome rió nerviosamente y pidió al doctor si ya se lo podían llevar, el asintió y al poco rato salió Shippo con una paleta de fresa y vendado en su pequeño cuerpo  
  
-Mejor?- preguntó Kagome mientras veía al pequeño  
  
-Si!, pero tengo mucha hambre- respondió Shippo tocándose su estomago  
  
-Jaja, bien, que te parece si ya nos vamos y llegamos al pasado y comes lo que quieras mientras desaparezco a Inuyasha del mapa- propuso la chica mientras lo cargaba y tomaba de la mano a Sota  
  
-Si! Pero...quien es este chico?- preguntó Shippo señalando a Sota  
  
-Es mi hermano menor, Shippo el es Sota, Sota el es Shippo- los pequeños se tomaron la mano, al poco rato se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Shippo admiraba todas las cosas del presente, Kagome pronto estaciono el carro en su casa, saludo a su familia ya bien, presentó a Shippo  
  
-Ahora vuelvo, voy a mi cuarto, no me tardo para irnos pronto- decía Kagome mientras subía las escaleras, al llegar a su cuarto dio un gran suspiro y reviso algunos papeles hasta que se encontró un sobre que decía: Kagome Higurashi  
  
-Que extraño- pronuncio Kagome, lo abrió y se encontró con un papel que decía:  
  
Kagome:  
  
Pronto te volveré a ver, y podremos conversar las 3, espero que ya estés bien con Inuyasha, cuídate, nos vemos Atte. Anna Kyoyama  
  
-Anna? Kyoyama? Quien es ella?- se preguntaba Kagome, tomo el sobre y se lo metió a la bolsa de su pantalón y bajo corriendo a las escaleras  
  
-Cuídate hijita!- se despidió la mamá  
  
-Cuídate! Y salúdame al chico perro- bromeo su abuelo  
  
-Cuídate hermana, cuida a Shippo y salúdame a mi héroe Inuyasha!- se despidió Sota dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana  
  
-Adiós!- se despidieron al mismo tiempo Shippo y Kagome saltando al pozo, la luz brillante volvió aparecer para volver a estar apagada  
  
Al poco tiempo Shippo y Kagome volvían a estar en el pozo del pasado, Shippo usando sus poderes ayudo a Kagome a subir a la superficie, Kagome agradeció y juntos fueron corriendo a la aldea  
  
-Que extraño- Kagome se paro en seco y vio a todas las chozas apagadas  
  
-Parece que no hay nadie- opinó Shippo mientras se sentaba en el suelo  
  
-Pero....a donde habrán ido.....TODOS?- gritó Kagome  
  
-No grites! Mejor vamos a ver la casa de Kaede- Kagome asintió y los 2 fueron a la casa al abrir la puerta las luces se prendieron.....  
  
-¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron toda la gente de la aldea, Kagome por el susto cayó de sentón al suelo, Shippo comenzó a reír, acto seguido Inuyasha ofrece su mano para levantar a Kagome  
  
-Me perdonas?- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa Inuyasha  
  
Kagome se sonrojo al instante y tomo su mano, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
-Tomare eso como un sí- Bromeo Inuyasha, la noche comenzó normal, Shippo contaba como lo habían operado a Mioga, Sango alejaba a todas las chicas de "su" Miroku, mientras que Kagome aun no entendía nada  
  
-Pero....por que la fiesta?- pregunto confundida la chica  
  
-Lo olvidaste?- preguntó Kaede sorprendida  
  
-Perdón?- Kagome aun no entendía  
  
-El año pasado llegaste por primera vez este lugar- explico Inuyasha  
  
-Ah! Es cierto- recordó Kagome  
  
Todos se rieron mientras que Kagome se sonrojaba, Inuyasha tomo del brazo a Kagome  
  
-Ven conmigo- susurro Inuyasha al oído de Kagome, ella asintió, e Inuyasha conducio a Kagome hacia el exterior sin que nadie lo notase  
  
-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó extrañada Kagome  
  
-Te quería dar este pequeño regalo- Inuyasha saco de su ropa un anillo que por los lados tenía dos curvas una hacia arriba y la otra del otro lado hacia abajo, en el centro una piedra azul en forma de corazón, Kagome pronuncio un: OH POR DIOS! Mientras Inuyasha sonreía  
  
-Esto es para ti, lo he guardado desde hace mucho para este día...-Inuyasha no acabo de terminar por que Kagome se abalanzo sobre él y o abrazo  
  
-GRACIAS!- gritó, Inuyasha sonrojado puso rostro de triste  
  
"Nunca entenderé que ella me ve como amigo"- pensó Inuyasha, Kagome se separo lentamente de Inuyasha hasta quedar frente a frente, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban fijamente nadie podía interrumpirlos, entonces Inuyasha movió uno de los cabellos de Kagome  
  
-Te ves hermosa esta noche....- Kagome se sonroja  
  
-Inuyasha....yo.....- comenzó a pronunciar Kagome  
  
-dime.....- Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaban a acercarse cuando de pronto  
  
-NO LO PERMITIRE!- Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon al instante viendo a Kikyo con una de sus flechas, Kikyo soltó la flecha de su arco. Inuyasha pensó rápido, se puso entre la flecha y Kagome haciendo que el fuera el herido, un grito de dolor se escucho de Kagome  
  
-POR QUE?- gritó Kagome llorando  
  
-Por que no es tuyo! Es mi Inuyasha!- gritó Kikyo apuntando a Kagome  
  
De pronto Kagome vio como el cuerpo de Inuyasha iba desapareciendo, eso la entretuvo y no vio la flecha, al poco tiempo Kagome también desapareció  
  
-Bien, faltan 4- pronuncio otra voz  
  
-Lo se, vuelvo enseguida- Kikyo entro en la casa de Kaede, se escucharon gritos, lloros, y 3 gritos: uno de Miroku, otro de Sano y el ultimo de Shippo, la gente salió corriendo, mientras que Kikyo caminaba con mucha tranquilidad  
  
-HERMANA! HERMANA! DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba Kikyo, Kaede la volteo a ver extrañada  
  
-Aquí estoy- pronuncio temerosa Kaede  
  
-No, tu no, mi hermana!- de pronto una chica muy parecida a Kikyo bajo de los cielos con otra persona  
  
-Ja! Te hice mas fácil el trabajo, cierto?- dijo orgullosamente la chica, Kikyo sonrió  
  
-Que hago aquí? Yo solo venía a matar a Inuyasha!- gritaba Sesshamaru recién llegado  
  
-Lo siento, puedes hacer eso después- Kikyo dio un flechazo y Sesshamaru desapareció. La chica y Kikyo iban caminando directo a la luna  
  
-Kikyo! Kikyo! que harás con Inuyasha y sus amigos?- preguntó Kaede, Kikyo y la chica voltearon a verla amenazadoramente  
  
-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo la chica  
  
-Pronto lo sabrás Kaede y veras que nosotras estaremos vivas y ellas no! no es así Tomoe?- Tomoe y Kikyo comenzaron a reír malévolamente  
  
-Si, ahora hay que avisarle a nuestra querida chica- Tomoe y Kikyo siguieron caminand hasta que se desaparecieron........  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
N.A: Hola!!! Bien, creo que me emocione en este capitulo -_-, esque.....casi nadie hace fics de Inuyasha! Y quería expresarme! :P, bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo que espero acabarlo antes de mi cumpleaños, cuídense, portéense bien y si no inviten! Bye!!!  
  
Atte. MKAAHHTD!  
  
P.d.: Próximo capitulo: Kenshin-gumi, y dejen reviews!!!! ;.; 


End file.
